Early Life of Princess Candy Sugarcube of SugarLand
by ppgFireball
Summary: Here begins the story of Candy. And to those who viewed, I'd like to apologize. I'm new to this FanFiction thing and I didn't know I messed up.
1. Birth

Sorry if it sucks, this is my first Fanfiction.

* * *

It_ was December 1, 2000 in the Mushroom City Hospital. Queen Maria gave birth to a baby girl._

**Queen Maria: Looks like she made it Niclas.**

**King Nicolas: She's beautiful. She's looks just like you. *smiles***

_The newborn princess had tan skin and sapphire blue eyes that twinkled when shep smiled. She had a small nose and blushy pink cheeks. Her chocolate brown hair was curly and had tiny candies in it._

**Doctor: What would you like to name her, Your Highness?**

**Maria: Hmm...due to her sweet, cheerful personality and hair, I'll name her Candy. Princess Candy Sugarcube of Sugarland.v**

**Doctor: *writes it down* **

_5 days later, Queen Maria and the 5 day old princess left the hospital and to the palace, Candy's new home._


	2. 2000: Daisy and Peach meet Candy

It was Christmas Break and the Sugarland royal family were in their Christmas vacation home. The mansion doorbell rang and Queen Maria opened it.

**Peach and Daisy: **AUNT MARIA!

The 4-year-old princesses shouted excitedly as they hugged their aunt.

**Maria: **It's nice to see you pretty girls again!

**Nicolas: **How's preschool?

**Peach: **Good. It's just Wario and Waluigi are meanies.

**Daisy: **Yeah, they stole my soccer ball, but I kicked their butts. (smirks)

**Peach: **So where's our baby cousin?

**Maria: **In the next room. (smiles)

The young princesses ran into the nursery and they saw a baby in her.

**Peach: **Aww! She's so cute! I want her to visit me everyday!

**Daisy: **No offense Peach, but you look like the type that'll get kidnapped a lot in the future.

**Peach: **Hey! You visit me every other week and neither of us gets kidnapped.

**Daisy: **Yeah, but since I'm the stronger cousin, she should hang with me and I can teach her self-defense.

**Peach: ***rolls her eyes*

After their conversation, every one gathered to a feast. King Mushroom (Peach's dad) and King Cactus (Daisy's dad) had a decent conversation with their brother Nicolas. Peach and Daisy bonded with Candy the whole break.


	3. 2001: Strange Power

Eight-month-old Candy was now crawling. her parents watch with glee as she mad her way around the room. The baby princess noticed a reflection of rainbow coming from the that shined on her brooch, she crawled around chasing after it. After a few attempts, Candy started to get frustrated and started crying. As she cried, she started glowing. her hair became a light shade of pink and her outfit changed.

**Maria: **HUH?!

**Nicolas: **The doctor never told us about this!

**Maria: **What if something's wrong with her! I can't afford to lose my baby!

A few seconds later, the little princess calmed down and her hair returned to it's normal color.

**Nicolas: **Let's head to the hospital right away.

Later at the Mushroom City Hospital...

**Doctor Toad: **What seems to be the problem?

**Maria: **Something's wrong with my baby! She was crawling on the floor and then started crying and all of sudden, she changes!

**Doctor Toad: **Hmm...strange. We're you born with any supernatural powers?

**Maria: **Well, I do have the power to read minds, but I never expected something like this!

**Doctor Toad: **Well, if you notice any more strange happenings, please contact me immediately.

**Nicolas: **Thank you, Doctor Toad.

The family head home.


	4. 2002: Candy's First Tea Party

Peach and Daisy were in Peach's room setting the table for a tea party with stuffed animals. The blonde haired princess was very eager for it. The other six-year-old on the other hand, wasn't too happy about it.

**Daisy: **Why are we doing this again?

**Peach: **So you can learn how to be a proper princess, like I'm going to be one day.

**Daisy: **But I don't wanna be a prissy, pink, princess who will eventually get kidnapped alot.

**Peach: **It's better to have class than to get dirty.

The six-year-old cousins argued when a one-year-old Candy who just started walking not too long ago came in and looked around in confusion.

**Peach: **Hi Candy! Wanna play tea party?

**Daisy: CANDY! RUN IF YOU WANNA LIVE!**

But it was too late. The princess with shoulder-length blonde hair had already picked up the baby and set her in a chair. The little princess clapped her hands and made happy noises.

**Peach: **So cute! Now, let's begin!

Peach passed out cups to each guest and when she gave Candy hers, she dropped it.

**Candy: **Tea! *giggles*

**Peach: **Yes tea. You have to keep your cup on the table if you want some! *smiles*

**Daisy: **Guess she doesn't like the being proper thing.

**Peach: ***shoots her a dirty look*

The two bonded even more with Candy with Peach teaching her how to eat at the table. Even though Daisy wasn't really a fan of tea parties, she attempted to help a little bit.


	5. 2003: Third Birthday

It was an early Tuesday morning on December 1st in Sugarland and a very special day for a princess.

**Candy: ***jumps out of bed and runs down the halls to her parents' bedroom and jumps up and down excitedly* Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!

Maria** and Nicolas: ***slowly wake up*

**Nicolas: **What is it sweetheart? *yawns*

**Candy: **It's my birthday! It's my birthday!

**Maria: **Well I guess we better get ready then.

A few hours later there was a huge party for the three-year-old princess.

**Daisy: **Hey Candy, after cake and ice cream you wanna have a snowball fight?

**Candy: **What's that?

**Daisy: **It's when you make snowballs and throw them at each other. It's fun!

**Candy: **Sounds like it'll hurt but I'll try.

After the feast, Candy went outside to play with her seven-year-old cousins.

**Peach: **Daisy! Candy's too young for this! You're older than her!

**Daisy: **Relax Peach, I'll be careful.

**Candy: **How do I make a snowball?

**Daisy: **First you take snow. (Picks up snow) Them you roll it up (rolls up snow) and then throw it at someone. (Gives it to Candy)

**Candy: **Thanks Daisy. *throws it at her*

**Daisy: **HEY! What was that for?!

Candy: You did say it was Snowball FIGHT. *giggles*

**Daisy: **I almost forgot. *smirks and throws a snowball at the three-year-old*

**Peach: **This isn't how princesses should be- *gets in hit in the face by a snowball*

**Daisy: **Oops...

Peach:Why you...*throws a snowball at Daisy*

**Daisy: **Oh, it's on...*throws a snowball at Peach*

**Candy: **Me too! *throws snowballs*

The three cousins laughed and played the whole day. Candy was having the most fun though. But later that night she realized she was kinda lonely. Peach and Daisy were just family members. She wanted a real friend.


	6. 2004: Preschool

It was the first day of preschool and King Nicolas dropped off the 3-year-old princess at her new school.

**Candy: **Bye, daddy!

**Nicolas: **Bye sweetie!

Candy's two second grade cousins walked up to her.

**Peach: **We'll walk you to your classroom.

**Candy: **Thanks.

Later in class, Ms. Toad was taking roll as children played.

**Candy: **Time to make some friends. Hmm... *looks around the room* I'll go play with her! She looks kinda lonely.

She walks up to a four-year-old girl with aqua blue eyes and hair, with a gold crown and pearls on it.

**Candy: **Hi!

**Seabreeze: ***looks up a little startled* H-hi. *shyly*

**Candy: **I'm Candy! Princess Candy Sugarcube of Sugarland! What's your name?

**Seabreeze: **You're a princess too? I'm Seabreeze. Princess Seabreeze Pearl of the Ocean Kingdom.

**Candy: **Nice to meet you! Wanna play blocks with me?

**Seabreeze: **Sure!

The two princesses went over to play with blocks and laughed and had a good time.

**Seabreeze: **Hey, you wanna know my secret?

**Candy: **Sure!

**Seabreeze: ***whispers in her ear* I'm a mermaid. When I come on land I grow human legs.

**Candy: **Woooow. Here's my secret too. *whispers in her ear* I have a secret power when I transform into this really cute outfit and my hair turns pink, but it only happens when I get really mad.

**Seabreeze: **Coooool!

Afterschool...

**Candy: **You wanna come over to my castle this weekend?

**Seabreeze: **Ok!

**Candy: **YAY! I have a new friend! I can't wait to tell Mommy and Daddy!

The two princesses went home and told their parents about their friendship with each other and both pairs of parents we're happy their daughters made new friends.


	7. 2005: Ballroom mayhem

_Sorry for the late chapter._

* * *

It was December 31st, at a grand ball at the castle. Candy was chatting with her nine-year-old cousins.

**Candy: **So you guys have been best friends since preschool?

**Peach: **Yep!

**Mario: **I knew I would soon make friends, but I never though I would make friends with a royal! Everyone calls me names though because me and Luigi hang out with girls.

**Daisy: **Well they need to keep their mouths shut! There's nothing wrong with having girls as friends!

**Candy: ****I'm gonna go see what mommy's doing. *leaves the group***

**Amelia: *looking over at Nicolas* What a handsome men. I wish he could be mine. I don't think he's married, since he's not wearing a wedding ring. This is my chance! *walks over to him***

**Candy: I forgot mommy had to go get some things...I'll go see daddy then! *runs over to her father* Hi daddy!**

**Amelia: D-daddy?**

**Candy: Well yes, he's my dad. I'm a princess!**

**Amelia: *turns back to Nicolas* So this br-I mean little girl is your daughter?**

**Nicolas: Yes.**

**Amelia: So where's your wedding ring?**

**Nicolas: Wedding ring? *eyes nearly pop out of his head* MY WEDDING RING! I forgot it in the royal bedroom! *runs to get it***

**Candy: Why were you talking to my daddy like that even though he's married?**

**Amelia: Because I want him, to be my husband!**

**Candy: Not to be mean but, he loves mommy.**

**Amelia: I don't care! I'll get him to fall for me, just you wait! When I do marry him you'll be forced to work for the rest of your life!**

**Candy: I'll tell mommy! *runs***

Two twin girls that are the same age as Peach and Daisy block the five-year-old's path.

**Candy: Excuse me but my mom just got home and-**

**Annie: You're not telling your mommy anything. *smirks***

**Anna: We have a perfect place for you.**

**10 minutes later...in the dungeon**

**Candy: LET ME OUTTA HERE OR I'LL TELL MOMMY!**

**Annie: How are you gonna tell her when you're locked up you princess of cavities?**

**Anna: That's a perfect nickname for you, Cavity!**

**Candy: SHUT UP! *starts crying***

**Annie: Aww, little Cavity is crying.**

**Anna: How sad. *laughs***

**Candy: *crying* MOMMY! DADDY!**

**Annie: Oh, shut up already!**

**Anna: Let's leave this brat.**

**Annie: See ya later, Princess CAVITY! **

*****The twins laugh and as they're about to leave, they notice something*

**Candy: *her brooch starts glowing* I won't let your mommy...marry him...I will never let him marry that witch...I will protect mommy and daddy's love...AS MUCH AS I CAN! *her hair turns light pink and grows a bit longer and her dress changes* *breaks down the doors and slams the twins into the wall knocking them unconscious* Whoa...no time for this, I gotta help daddy! *runs into the ballroom* DADDY!**

**Chris: What is it sweetie?**

**Candy: That lady is mean! Her daughters locked me in the dungeon!**

**Chris: Amelia, is this true?**

**Amelia: W-well, only because the little brat wouldn't keep her mouth shut!**

**Chris: Madam, I'm going to have to ask you and your daughters to leave.**

With that, the guards escorted Amelia down to the dungeon to gather her unconscious daughters which had her puzzled. How did that happen? The twins were older and stronger than the 5 year old princess. The guards then escorted her out. The woman was now plotting revenge.

**Maria: *comes home* I'm back from the store. You two look worn out.**

**Chris: Honey, I need to talk to you a little later about this problem.**

**Maria: Ok.**

So for the rest of the evening, the family enjoyed the ball.


	8. 2006: An unfortunate beach surprise

It was a hot summer day on Isle Delfino and Candy and her family were on vacation. Along with her ten-year-old cousins and her best friend Seabreeze.

**Candy: Wow! The beach looks so pretty!**

**Seabreeze: Yeah, this one of the bests spots in the kingdom.**

**Peach: Your family runs this place too?**

**Seabreeze: Not really, this spot has a government. Down below there are a lot of rich mermaids and mermen. **

**Daisy: Can we take a tour down there?**

**Seabreeze: I would but you would need my pearl necklaces, but I left them at home.**

**Daisy: Aww.**

Candy's parents watched their five-year-old daughter play with her cousins and best friend. Little did they know, another family from the past were on vacation there as well.

**Annie: Hey mom, isn't that that girl that tattled on you last year?**

**Anna: Stupid Princess Cavity.**

**Amelia: You mean she's here?!**

**Annie and Anna: Yep.**

**Amelia: And I haven't even finished plotting revenge yet...I got it! When she gets in the water, I'll grab her leg and pull her down until she drowns to death!**

**Annie: Great plan, mom.**

**Anna: That'll teach little Cavity a lesson.**

Back to Candy and the others...

**Daisy: Hey, any of you guys up for a swim?**

**Candy: I wanna go swimming!**

The four girl went a little deeper into the water to swim, just as Amelia was about to put her plan into action.

**Amelia: I'll be back.**

**Annie and Anna: Later, mom!**

**Amelia: *dives underwater***

**Candy: *doing synchronized swimming***

**Seabreeze: *in her mermaid form* Wow Candy! I never knew you could swim so gracefully!**

**Candy: And it's all thanks to Peach!**

**Peach: Well, I do have class. *giggles***

**Daisy: *rolls eyes***

**Candy: *gets pulled into the water* AAAAHHHH!**

**Peach, Daisy, and Seabreeze: CANDY!**

**Annie and Anna: *laughing their heads off* **

**Daisy: *turns around* THIS ISN'T FUNNY! SHE'S DROWNING!**

**Annie: Duh...that's what makes it funny.**

**Daisy: *about to run and beat them up* **

**Peach: They're not worth it Daisy! They're the least of our problem right now!**

**Daisy: *calms down* You're right...Hey, where's Seabreeze?**

**Seabreeze: *swimming underwater***

**Candy: *gargling* HELP!**

**Amelia: *in her head* Not long until she dies.**

**Seabreeze: *tail slaps Amelia***

**Amelia: *releases Candy***

**Candy: *sees Seabreeze and closes her eyes***

**Seabreeze: *grabs Candy and takes her back up to the surface***

The six-year-old mermaid princess lays her friend down on the sand just as Peach and Daisy run up to them along with Candy's parents.

**Maria: *crying* Oh Candy! I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you!**

**Nicolas: Is she alright?**

**Seabreeze: *lays her hand on her Candy's chest* She's still breathing.**

**Maria: Thank the Star Spirits...**

**Nicolas: How did this happen?**

**Seabreeze: All I know is we were just chatting and having a good time when someone pulled her underwater. I don't know who it was because she was wearing a snorkel.**

**Peach: And these two twin girls were laughing at her!**

**Daisy: I almost beat their butts!**

**Maria: *stops crying* Did you say...twin girls?**

**Nicolas: It couldn't possibly be that...woman...**

Amelia had just came out of the water.

**Anna: Mom...she's still alive...**

**Amelia: WHAT?!**

**Annie: We watched from a distance from where they were.**

**Amelia: It's all because of that sea freak that slapped me! I do know one thing...Princess Candy Sugarcube...you will pay...**


	9. 2007: Another child maybe?

Princess Candy Sugarcube (Age: 6)

Princess Seabreeze Pearl (Age: 7)

* * *

It was rainy Monday morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. Well, everyone hates Monday so that could explain the weather. Candy and Seabreeze were walking into their frost grade classroom.

**Candy: My mommy and daddy are thinking about having another baby.**

**Seabreeze: Wow! So you might be a big sister!**

**Candy: Yep! If it's girl, I'm gonna teach her everything Peach and Daisy taught me!**

**Seabreeze: And if it's a boy?**

**Candy: I'll teach him not to be messy! *smiles***

**Seabreeze: Having brothers and sisters can be tiring though. **

**Candy: You have brothers and sisters?**

**Seabreeze: Yep, 7 brothers and 4 sisters. **

**Candy: Are you the oldest or the youngest?**

**Seabreeze: In the middle.**

**Candy: Cool!**

**Ms. Mushroom: Alright class, early recess is over! Time to start class!**

Candy and Seabreeze worked their hardest during class. When Candy got home, she thought about what the new baby would be like.


	10. 2008: Pregnant and a new student

Date: Saturday, December 8, 2008

Princess Candy Sugarcube (Age: 8) (7 in flashback)

Princess Seabreeze Pearl (Age: 8) (7 in flashback)

Queen Maria Sugarcube: (Age: 28)

King Nicolas Sugarcube: (Age: 30)

* * *

**Candy: *wakes up* What a sweet dream I had...I always have sweet dreams though, but this one take the cake. *giggles* *tummy rumbles* Speaking of cake...I am kind of hungry. Maybe I can have some of that delicious chocolate cake Ms. Emily made last night! But...*has a flashback***

_Seabreeze: *scolding Candy* Candy, it is important for you to eat proper breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Or else, you will not grow to be healthy. Ok?_

_Candy: Y-yes ma'am._

_End of flashback_

**Candy: Uggh...but what should I eat...maybe pancakes, bacon, and eggs! BUt first, I'll go say good morning to mommy and daddy! *leaves her room***

**Maria: *sleeping***

**Candy: *goes into her parents' room* Good mo- Huh?**

Eight-year-old Candy stood there in confusion looking at the huge lump in mother's belly. She slowly walked up to her to examine it.

**Candy: (in her head) _Mommy must've eaten a big dinner last night. But what if...what if...the food is gathering up and trying to turn into a MONSTER?! *_gasps loudly and takes off running at the speed of light and out of the castle running towards her cousin Daisy* DAISY! DAISY! DAISY! DAISY! DAISY! DAISY! DAISY! DAISY! DAISY! DAISY!**

The twelve-year-old nearly fell on the ice when she heard her name.

**Daisy: C-CANDY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE IN YOUR PJS?! YOU'LL FREEZE!**

**Candy: MOMMY! MUTANT TUMMY! MONSTER!**

**Daisy: *poker face* Huh?**

**Candy: I went into mommy and daddy's room and I saw this huge lump in mommy's tummy! It's gonna turn into a monster!**

**Daisy: *laughs* What?**

**Candy: Daisy this is serious! The monster might eat mommy!**

**Daisy: Candy, I think your mom is just pregnant.**

**Candy: Pregnant? What's that?**

**Daisy: It means your mom will be having a baby soon. Nine months to be exact.**

**Candy: When will nine months be?**

**Daisy: Well, it's December now. So...*counts with her fingers* You'll have a brand new brother or sister in August.**

**Candy: Hey, that's when Seabreeze's birthday is! I can't wait for the new baby!**

**Daisy: Me either. now you better get home before you get sick.**

**Candy: Ok! Say, after breakfast and after I get dressed and stuff, can I ice skate with you?**

**Daisy: Sure! **

**Candy: Yay! *runs home***

Date: December 10, 2008

**Ms. Toadly: Ok class, today we have a new student!**

The new girl had pale white skin, ruby red eyes, and black hair. Her hair was tied into 2 braided pigtails that stopped at her waist. She also had fangs that were hanging out of her mouth.

**Caroline: My name is Caroline...Princess Caroline Boo.**

**Class: *gasps***

**Girl: She's King Boo's daughter?!**

**Boy: I think I'm gonna...*faints***

**Candy: *whispers to Seabreeze* Hey what's so bad about her.**

**Seabreeze: She's King Boo's daughter. Her father likes to torment and scare people. They live in Boo Woods.**

**Candy: Well that doesn't me everyone should be afraid of her! I'm gonna go talk to her! *gets up***

**Seabreeze: Be careful!**

**Candy: Hi!**

**Caroline: *looks up* What do you want?**

**Candy: I'm Princess Candy Sugarcube! *holds out hand***

**Caroline: *shivers* The name just gives me diabetes...just go...**

**Candy: O-ok. *walks away sad* I don't thinks she wants to be friends...**

**Seabreeze: It's ok...not everyone can be a friend...**

Later that day...

**Caroline: *walks into the mansion* I'm home...**

**King Boo: How was your first day? Did you give any of those brats some scares?**

**Caroline: Only one did not fear me...*goes to her room***

**King Boo: That's...impossible...everyone fears us.**

**Caroline: *hugging her teddy bear while staring at a picture of her mom and starts crying***

**King Boo: *watching her* ...you will pay for making my daughter cry...**


	11. 2009: Taken

Princess Candy Sugarcube (Age: 8) (9 in December)

Queen Maria Sugarcube (Age: 29)

King Nicolas Sugarcube (Age: 31)

Princess Seabreeze Pearl (Age: 9)

Princess Strawberry Sugarcube (Age: 0)

* * *

**Candy: I can't believe it! I can't believe it! It's finally here! The baby's here!**

**Nicolas: Yep, our newborn baby is here!**

**Candy: Is it a boy or a girl?**

**Nicolas: Girl.**

**Candy: What's her name?**

**Nicolas: I'll let your mother tell you that. *smiles***

They walk into the hospital room.

**Candy: Hi Peach! Hi Daisy!**

**Peach and Daisy: *put their fingers up to their lips* Shhh.**

**Candy: Huh?**

**Nicolas: *whispers* The baby is sleeping. We don't want to wake her.**

**Candy: *whispers* Ok.**

**Maria: *whispering* Meet your little sister, Strawberry.**

**Candy: *giggles a little bit* *whispers* She's named after a fruit like Peach, but it's still a cute name.**

Strawberry had sapphire blue eyes, tan skin, and light pink hair.

**Candy: *notices her hair color* _Isn't that the same hair color in my magical form?_**

**Maria: Something wrong, dear?**

**Candy: Oh...it's nothing.**

**Maria: Candy, just because we have another child in the house doesn't mean we'll ****stop loving you.**

**Candy: Ok mommy. *looks down at Strawberry* I promise I'll protect you no matter what. *smiles***

Date: December 28, 2009

Candy and Seabreeze are having a sleepover along with Peach and Daisy, even if they are teenagers. After a night of fun, they all tuck themselves into their sleeping bags.

**Candy: Good night everybody!**

**Everyone: Goodnight!**

A few hours later...

**Candy: *hears noises coming from the nursery* Mommy's making an awful lot of noise...*walks over to the nursery* Mommy could you keep it-**

Three people wearing all black and masks are in the room.

**Candy: WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! LET GO OF MY SISTER! *charges at the tall one and kicks her in the leg***

**Twin figures: *grabs both of Candy's arms* MOMMY! DADDY!**

***they throw her on the ground and one of them punches her in the face and the other one starts to strangle her.**

**Daisy: *runs in like a lightning bolt and karate kicks both of them* LEAVE MY COUSINS ALONE!**

**Seabreeze: *throws water balls in their faces***

**Peach: *hits one of them with her crown***

**Candy: *gets up and has a bloody nose* I have...to...save her. Come on...transform...I'm begging you! **

**?: Let's get out of here.**

***the three figures make their escape***

**Candy: STRAWBERRY! *runs over to the window* STRAWBERRY! BRING HER BACK! BRING HER BACK NOW! PLEASE TRANSFORM, I HAVE TO SAVE HER! *about to climb out of the window***

**Daisy: *grabs Candy* It's too late!**

**Candy: NO ITS NOT! LET ME GO!**

**Maria and Nicolas: *run in***

**Maria: WHAT HAPPENED?!**

**Candy: Mommy...Daddy...I'm sorry...I'M SO SORRY! *sobs***

**Daisy: Strawberry was kidnapped...**

**Nicolas: No...**

**Maria: Not my baby girl...NO! OH NICOLAS! *hugs him while sobbing***

**Seabreeze: *hugs Candy with tears in her eyes* It's ok, it's not your fault.**

**Candy: Yes it is! I promised to protect my little sister but I failed! *still sobbing***

The next day Candy's parents sent out the police to locate their missing daughter. After many weeks of searching, there was no trace of her. Strawberry's disappearance date became a national holiday a few months later in 2010


	12. 2010: Memorial

Princess Candy Sugarcube ( Age: 10)

Queen Maria Sugarcube (Age: 30)

King Nicolas Sugarcube (Age: 32)

Princess Seabreeze Pearl (Age: 10)

Princess Strawberry Sugarcube (Age: 1)

* * *

Date: December 28, 2010

It was the day Princess Strawberry was kidnapped and everyone was in Town Square. Everyone lit up lanterns in hope for return of the baby princess. Queen Maria was hugging her husband while crying. Candy was crying as well. Despite being missing, everyone knew Strawberry was still alive and well.

**Candy: I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to protect you...*places a flower on Strawberry's memorial site***

**Peach: *hugs Candy* It's ok. She's still out there. Whoever kidnapped her is probably taking very good care of her.**

**Candy: I know...but why would someone wanna kidnap her? **

**Daisy: Probably cause the hag couldn't find a man to do it with her and make a baby so she had to snatch up someone else's.**

**Peach: Daisy! You know we're not supposed to talk about that in front of Candy!**

**Daisy: Heh heh...sorry.**

**Candy: What's she talking about?**

**Peach: Oh nothing!**

**Seabreeze: I think the kidnapper did have children.**

**Peach: What do you mean?**

**Seabreeze: I noticed that the 2 people that were working with the kidnapper were about the same height as you.**

**Daisy: Odd...**

**Peach: Yeah but, we still don't know who the culprit is...and we'll probably never find out either...**

**Candy: *looks up at the stars in the night sky* Strawberry...I promise we will meet again...I promise...**


	13. 2011: Peach's enemies

Princess Candy Sugarcube (Age: 10)

* * *

Date: August 12, 2011

Candy and Peach were headed to the Mushroom City mall to do a little shopping. Candy enjoyed hanging out with her fifteen-year-old cousin.

**Candy: So what are we shopping for?**

**Peach: A few clothes and some make up.**

**Candy: Why makeup?**

**Peach: Well, since I'll be a freshman soon I might as well start wearing some.**

As the 2 girls enter the mall, they are stopped by Wario and Waluigi.

**Wario: Well if it isn't Princess Peach. *smirks***

**Waluigi: Hey, where's the annoying tomboyish one?**

**Peach: She's not here.**

**Wario: *looks at Candy* Who's the brat?**

**Candy: WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A-**

**Peach: She's my cousin...**

**Wario: Cousin? You never told anyone about her!**

**Peach: I don't have to! Plus it'd be better off if you 2 didn't know so she wouldn't be with the likes of you!**

**Wario: Peachy Peachy Peachy...*puts a hand on her shoulder* Why would I want to harm your sweet little cousin?**

**Peach: Cause you've hurt me, Daisy, and the Maria bros. our whole life! Now I have to deal with that fake girl Pauline!**

**Wario: Whatever, let's go Waluigi.**

After they leave, the two cousins head into the makeup shop.

**Peach: Hmm...this one looks nice.**

**Candy: Can I have some lipstick?**

**Peach: Sorry Candy, you'll have to wait until you're older.**

**Candy: Aww.**

**Pauline: Uggh, what are you doing here?**

**Peach: *turns* Not nice to see you here either.**

**Pauline: *looks at Candy* Is that your cousin or something? She looks lamer than YOU.**

**Peach: Don't ever talk about her!**

**Pauline: *rolls eyes* Whatever. *walks away* Later fungus princess.**

**Candy: Who was that?**

**Peach: She's Pauline.**

**Candy: Why does she hate you so much. **

**Peach: Because me and her both ran for prom queen in 8th grade, and I won. **

**Candy: So I guess she's jealous.**

**Peach: You could say that, but I'm not the type to say mean things about people.**

After there encounter with enemies, the 2 girls continued shopping


	14. 2012: Middle School

Princess Candy Sugarcube: (Age: 11)

Princess Seabreeze Pearl (Age: 12)

Princess Caroline Boo (Age: 12)

Blake Goldburst (Age: 11)

* * *

It was a sunny Monday morning and it was Candy's first day of middle school at Mushroom Junior High.

**Candy: I'm a little nervous...**

**Seabreeze: Why?**

**Candy: This isn't elementary anymore, and once you hit middle school people change...**

**Seabreeze: True, but don't worry I'll be by your side.**

**Candy: Thanks Breeze, you're the best. *smiles* Oh look there's Caroline! *walks over* Um...hey.**

**Caroline: Hi...**

**Candy: So...how's life?**

**Caroline: Ok...I guess...**

**Candy: Um...I've been meaning to ask...but...I know me and you don't really get along so I was wondering...if you'd like to hang out with us?**

**Caroline: ...**

**Candy: S-sorry for wasting your time...**

**Caroline: It can't be helped...I guess it wouldn't hurt to-**

**Candy: YAY! *hugs her***

**Caroline: AAH! YOU'RE SQUEEZING ME!**

**Candy: *lets go* Oops...sorry about that heh heh...**

**Caroline: *unamused look* Let's just go get our schedules...**

They walk back over to Seabreeze and the trio walk down the hallway until they bump into someone.

**Ludwig: Hey! Watch it you puny 6th graders!**

**Candy: Sorry, we didn't mean to-**

**Roy: Sorry ain't cuttin' it Curly Shirley! **

**Seabreeze: You 2 are very immature for 8th graders! You're supposed to be the school's leaders!**

**Ludwig: You are correct. The leaders of this entire school. **

**Roy: *grabs Candy by her ponytail and holds her up***

**Candy: AAAAAHHHH! LET GO OF MY HAIR!**

**Roy: You're hair is so long and curly, it'd be a shame to cut it. But what are these candy things?**

**Candy: HUH?! CUT IT?!**

**Caroline: ...Please...put her down...**

**Roy: And what're you gonna do about it you ghostly freak? *holds Candy upside down making her crown fall off***

**Ludwig: *has scissors***

**Caroline: I-I don't know...**

**Ludwig: Snipping time! *chuckles***

**Candy: NO PLEASE! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GROW IT OUT!**

**Ludwig: *about to cut it***

**Blake: *runs up and kicks Ludwig and then punches Roy making him release Candy***

**Candy: *falls to the ground with a thud* Ow. *swirly eyes***

**Seabreeze: Candy! Are you alright?**

**Candy: *gets up* Yeah...but my head still hurts...ALOT.**

**Caroline: I'm sorry Candy...I failed on being a friend...**

**Candy: *hugs her* You did the best you could. **

**Blake: I can't believe I actually hit someone...**

**Seabreeze: Thank you for saving my friend.**

**Candy: Yeah if it weren't for you, my hair would've been gone.**

**Blake: Oh, uhh...you're welcome.**

**Candy: My name's Candy, that's Seabreeze, and that's Caroline. We're princesses.**

**Blake: P-princesses? *bows down* I'm Blake Goldburst. At your service.**

**Princesses: *look at him with a confused look***

**Seabreeze: Um...there's no need to bow.**

**Caroline: And we don't need servants, we can take care of ourselves.**

**Candy: But you can be one of our friends! *smiles***

**Blake: I guess...**

**Caroline: Do you have any friends?**

**Blake: Yeah there's Alex, Dylan, and Brandon.**

**Candy: That's good.**

The 4 friends head off to their first class.


	15. 2013: Teenager

Princess Candy Sugarcube (Age: 13)

Queen Maria Sugarcube (Age: 33)

King Nicolas Sugarcube

* * *

_Candy's Voice: It had been 2 weeks since I turned thirteen-years-old. I felt like everything was still the same, but I'be noticed some changes. Let me tell you the funny story._

**Candy: *wakes up* Time to get up. *gets out of bed and undresses and puts on her clothes, then she notices something off about her chest* I did eat awfully a lot last night...but what if...oh no...A MONSTER! *dashes downstairs* MOM! MOM! MOM!**

**Maria: What is it sweetie?**

**Candy: SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH MY CHEST!**

**Maria: Oh. *laughs* You're alright, you're just going through puberty.**

**Candy: Puverty?**

**Maria: It's pronounced "puberty". When you reach your teenage years, you start developing traits such as breasts. And there's once a month when-**

**Nicolas: *walks in***

**Maria: I'll tell you later...**

**Candy: So there's nothing wrong with me?**

**Maria: No.**

**Candy: YAY! PUVERTY!**

**Maria: *sweatdrops***

Candy went to hang out with her friends and the day was normal.


	16. 2014: Gone but not Forgotten

Princess Candy (Age: 14)

* * *

**Candy: *sitting on her bed thinking***

**Daisy: *comes in* Hey, you look lost on thought, everything ok?**

**Candy: Yeah, it's been five years since Strawberry was kidnapped...**

**Daisy: Yeah...**

**Candy: I miss her so much...*eyes fill with tears***

**Daisy: *hugs her***

**Candy: I though we would spend our lives together...I doubt she's even still alive.**

**Daisy: Don't say that...she's alive and you know it, the kidnapper has no reason to kill her.**

**Candy: And why wasn't there a ransom note?**

**Daisy: That is strange...**

**Candy: I wonder what she would've been like.**

**Daisy: Probably like you, kind, happy, and energetic. *smiles.***

**Candy: Yeah...she'll be missed...**


	17. 2015: And Life Goes On

Princess Candy Sugarcube (Age: 14)

Princess Seabreeze Pearl (Age: 14)

Princess Carol Boo (Age: 14)

Blake Goldburst (Age: 14)

Chris Goldburst (Age: 10)

* * *

It was sunny Saturday morning and Candy and her friends were hanging out along with Blake's little brother, Chris.

**Candy: These snow ones are good!**

**Seabreeze: This coconut flavor reminds me of the ocean.**

**Chris: So this is what it's like hanging out with older kids.**

**Caroline: I'm so in love with this cherry flavor...so bloody juicy...delicious.**

**Blake: Well school's almost out so we might as well have some fun!**

**Candy: Should we take a walk in the park.**

**Chris: Awww, but it's too hot for that...**

**Candy: Never mind then.**

**Caroline: How about a movie?**

**Candy: YEAH A MOVIE IN THIS WEATHER WILL HIT THE SPOT!**

In the end the group of friends went to the movie theater to watch a funny movie, even though Caroline preferred horror. All was well.

THE END

If you liked the story, please don't cry, I'll be making plenty of stories about Candy. Also introducing my new character I made named Grace. She'll be in them as well. Bye!


End file.
